A Time For Trusting
by Cathcer1984
Summary: Fic Five in my Christmas gift fics, for enchanted jae. Posting early.


**Title:** A Time For Trusting

**For: **enchanted_jae

**Rating:** PG-15

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Warnings:**Fluff.

**Word Count:** 1029

**Notes:**

So much fun to write something so sugary sweet without any angst, Happy Christmas Jae!

Title comes from _Mistletoe and Wine_.

Betad by the lovely meglw0228

**Prompt:**

Snuggling in front of the fire

Christmas related: Striped socks *grins*

A Time For Trusting

"Here you go" Harry handed over a mug of hot chocolate to Draco who took it gratefully.

Harry sat down on the sofa next to his friend, his own mug of steaming hot chocolate held away from his body as he adjusted the blanket to cover his legs. He pulled it away from Draco with a slight force, "what are those?"

They both looked down at Draco's feet and the blond's cheeks turned pink, "they are my feet."

"I'm aware of that. I meant what are you wearing?"

"Socks, Harry, lots of people wear them."

Harry grinned, "but they're striped. Red and green stripes-." Harry couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and he had to put down his mug so he didn't spill any hot chocolate.

Huffing, Draco threw off the blanket and moved away from the couch, his jeans were tucked into the stripy knee high socks, to keep the cold out. Draco kept his back to Harry as he stared out the front window of Grimmauld Place sipping from his mug.

"Oh Draco sit down, I didn't mean to laugh. I've just never seen you in anything other than black socks."

The blond turned but didn't move towards Harry. "They were a Christmas present last year from Teddy."

"And they look great on you; I was surprised that's all. They are stripy socks."

"Says the man who wears odd socks, every day." Draco sat back down, tucking his feet under him and dragged the blanket over himself.

"My socks are from Dobby, it's sentimental."

"And my socks from Teddy aren't?" Draco asked affronted.

Harry opened his mouth to answer and paused, "you're right. I'm sorry I laughed at you."

Smiling Draco placed his mug on the table and rested his head on Harry's shoulder, staring into the fire. "Do you think-" Draco cut himself off unwilling to make himself vulnerable.

"Do I think what?" Harry asked gently guiding Draco's head to his chest while he moved so his arm wrapped around the blond's shoulders.

"Do you think people," Draco waved his hand vaguely, "the Weasleys, are right?"

"About what?"

Turning over on the sofa so his back was on the cushion and his head on Harry's lap, Draco looked up at his friend. "About how we're too close to be just friends."

"We're not _just_ friends, Draco. You're my best friend-" Draco snorted with laughter and Harry playfully punched him in the shoulder. "You know what I mean, I tell you things that even Ron and Hermione don't know."

"I know but that's not what they mean."

"No?" Harry raised his eyebrows in a picture of innocence.

Letting out a deep sigh Draco sat up and fought with the blanket until he was able to freely sit crossed legged on the seat, facing Harry, without being tangled up in the blanket.

For long moments the two men just looked at each other. "Draco," Harry's voice came out a little breathy and he flushed.

"Yes." Draco smiled at his friend, not quite sure what he was saying yes to but he was ready for anything. Everything that Harry could offer. Without being fully sure of himself but trusting Harry to be kind to him either way Draco leant forward, his meaning was clear.

Mouth parted enough for his tongue to flick out and moisten his lower lip Draco watched as Harry's bright eyes followed the movement. Harry waited until Draco was inches away from him and his eyes were closed, pale lashes fanning across his even paler skin.

Raising his hand slowly, almost afraid that any sudden movements would make Draco disappear Harry tenderly cupped the back of Draco's head his fingers sliding through the fine blond strands.

Still taking his time he studied Draco's face for a moment moving forward only when Draco's eyes began to flutter open. Their lips pressed together gently for a moment, before Harry pulled back.

Grey eyes flicked open and Draco asked, "okay?"

Harry swallowed, "yeah, I really am."

Together they moved forward and kissed again lips and tongues moving easily together, and Draco soon found himself straddling Harry's lap their kisses becoming heated and wet.

Pulling away and gasping for air Draco's head was thrown back while Harry nibbled at his neck. "We need to stop- ah Harry." Draco gasped.

"Why do we have to stop?" Harry whispered against Draco's neck in between licks and bites.

Wrenching himself away from Harry's grip and off the dark haired man's lap Draco put some distance between them and sat on the other end of the sofa. "We need to calm down. I'm not going to have sex with you."

"You're not going to have sex with me?" Harry asked slowly his voice laden with disbelief.

"Not tonight." The blond paused, "and probably not for at least another month. I don't want us, _this_, whatever this is, to be based on sex."

"But you know me already," Harry whined reaching for the blond.

"Not as a lover, I only know you as a friend." Draco allowed Harry to take his hand but nothing more.

"This means a lot to you?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Harry nodded and tugged Draco's arm, "come here, I promise to keep my hands to myself." He joked.

Draco allowed himself to be pulled into Harry's strong embrace and he lay in his lover's arms. They cuddled together on the couch staring in the fire; Draco was dozing off to the sound of Harry's breathing when Harry asked, "are you free tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"Cause we're going on our first date."

"I have to look after Teddy, I promised Aunt Andromeda." Draco sighed.

"That's okay we can go to the zoo, and I'll expect a proper kiss with tongue when I drop you off."

Draco laughed and tugged at Harry's head "come here, I'll give you a kiss now. With tongue," the blond winked and Harry let out a loud laugh which was cut short as Draco pressed his lips to Harry's drawing him into slow kisses where he caressed Harry's mouth with his tongue. Falling into Harry's chest Draco had a fleeting thought of how easily he could get used to this.


End file.
